Godzilla:The Animated Series Episode 1: The Awaking of a Legend
by NaruHinaProductions2014
Summary: well here is the first episode of my Godzilla cartoon series. hope u all like it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pacific Ocean

It was a sunny a day on the Cruiser Aizu. The Aizu was on its way to the South Pacific Ocean to run a mission in the United States. The man who all the men on the Aizu respected was Caption Douglas Gordon. He was the Caption of the Aizu and treated his men with respect. All the men looked up to Gordon as a father figure. Gordon was doing his normal things in the morning that he does every morning. He walked over to the radar personal.

"So ken is there anything on the radar." Asked Gordon

"No sir anything on the radar yet Caption." Said Ken

"Ok ken if there is anything just radio me." Said Gordon

Gordon then walked out of the area and continued to do his things making sure the Aizu was on course to the United States. Gordon loves going to the United States. There he knows some old friends from his past. He's happy to see this mission is going as planned. But then things got bad. The Aizu's inner-com came to life and it was ken asking Caption Gordon to return to the bridge. Gordon then ran to the bridge and asked Ken what happened.

"What happened Ken, what's going on?" Asked Gordon

"There's a blimp on the radar sir." Said Ken

"Have you figured out what it is, is it one the USSR Submarines." Asked Gordon

"I don't know sir. No one is responding to anything I send them." Said Ken

"Then what is it." Asked Gordon

"It's closing on us sir." Said Ken

"What's its speed" Asked Gordon

"It's 40 Knots sir." Answered Ken

"What could it be sir." Asked Ken

"I don't know Ken, but it's not an enemy." Said Gordon

"How do u know that Caption Gordon. I mean come on sir it's going to ram us in 3 minutes. "Said Ken

"Then we'll load our torpedoes and fire at this thing. Blow it back to where it came from." Said Gordon

Gordon then orded the crew to get two torpedoes ready to open fire. That took all but 2 minutes to load and fire them. They fired both and they were heading right into the thing.

They waited for the impact to happen. But nothing happened. Gordon looked at Ken. And then back at the radar. Gordon then walked away from the bridge and walks into his office and picked up the phone and punched in some numbers and called his friends and co-workers back in Japan.

Someone answered the phone back at the Old JSDF base located in a remote location in Japan's waters.

"Yes this is Osaki of the JSDF" Answered Osaki

"Osaki, it's me Caption Gordon of the Aizu" Said Gordon

"Oh Hey Gordon what's up. Why are u calling here?" Asked Osaki

"Where's Kazama, Osaki" Asked Gordon

"He's at his computer, why do u ask Gordon." Asked Osaki

"Good hand him the phone now Osaki." Said Gordon

Osaki then hands the phone to Kazama.

"Hello this is Kazama speaking." Said Kazama

"Kazama this is Caption Gordon. I need you to see what was on the satellite on our position right now." Said Gordon

"Ok Gordon, what am I looking for here." Said Kazama

Gordon then told Kazama what he was looking for. In 5 minutes Kazama had the photo from their location on the screen from the satellite that was in their location. He looked at the photo and saw a large mass in the water right around the Cruiser Aizu. Kazama then printed the photo and then faxed it to the Aizu.

"You'll have the photo soon Gordon. And let me tell u it's a mighty big one u have in that photo, sir. Be careful sir. That thing is really big." Said Kazama

Gordon then sat at his desk waiting for the faxed photo to show up and so he could see what that was on the radar earlier. That's when the faxed photo showed up and he grabbed the photo and ran down the stairs to have the photo examined and looked at by the people onboard the ship. Then he entered the room of the ship with the needed people in it. He asked them to examine the photo. It took them about an hour to examine the photo.

"Well guys what is it in the photo." Asked Gordon

"From close examining of the photo, we believe what attacked your ship wasn't a normal animal that attacked." Said Nick

"Then what is it then Nick." Asked Gordon

"From the measurements of the thing in the photo I have to say it's some kind of monster or something. The main thing in the photo is estimated to be about 100 meters tall." Said Nick

"WHAT THE HELL DO U MEAN IT MIGHT BE 100 METERS TALL?" Yelled Gordon

"The thing in the photo is too big to be anything normal to attack your ship Caption Gordon. I say the thing in the photo is at least 100 meters tall and about 200 meters in length." Explained Nick

Gordon then walked out of the photo area and walked back to his office and called the JSDF base in Tokyo bay

JSDF TOKYO BAY BASE

10:00 am

The phone in Osaki's office ranged and he picked up the phone.

"Hello this is Osaki speaking. Oh Caption Gordon, did u find anything on the photo that Kazama sent to you." Asked Osaki

"Yes I did Osaki and I'm heading to the base ASAP. We need to talk and I need to see the Girl you have in training and see what she has in skills and how bright she is in combat." Said Gordon

A/N: And I think I'm going to stop there for now. Hope u all liked the first chapter of Godzilla: The Animated Series episode 1: The Awaking of a Legend. Please comment, subscribe, and follow this story. Next chapter we meet another character in the series and this one you'll all like. She's very well known in the Godzilla series. So I'm going to start on the next chapter right now. So have fun people.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Miki Saegusa

In the JSDF Tokyo bay base in a room in the base laid a girl. She was tossing and turning in her bed. She was having a dream. She was under water and saw something walking in the bottom of the ocean. The monster walked right in front of her and walked right pasted her. Then she woke up in a sweat and looked around the room. She was still in her room. But what does this dream mean. She doesn't know, but she's had this dream for the last few days. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Miki it's me Osaki, are you up and dressed. Caption Gordon is on his way to see the base and see you personally." Said Osaki

"Yes Osaki I'm up, but I'm not dressed yet I just got up. So I'll be dressed soon. Then I'll meet you at the docks to see you and Gordon ok." Said Miki

"Alright Miki." Said Osaki

Miki then got up and walked to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror and saw how she looked. She looked like she saw a ghost. So she then turned on the water and splashed some water on herself. Then she turned on the water in the tube and took a shower. She cleaned herself and got out. She then dried herself off and went to her room and started to search out for a pair of cloths that she wanted to wear for today. She then found what she wanted; it was a blue shirt with a picture of the U.S.A on it, and put on some blue jeans on as well. She then walked to the dock where Osaki was at and waiting for Gordon to arrive.

"I'm here Osaki. So where is Gordon?" Asked Miki

"He should be here soon. He's arriving in a chopper." Said Osaki

"Ok Osaki. Why is Gordon coming anyway?" Asked Miki

"He said it has to do with a photo he has and he wants to see you in training as well." Said Osaki

Miki shock her head and waited with Osaki for the chopper to arrive with Caption Gordon on it. In 15 minutes the chopper was in sight and was approaching the base. It was in sight and landed on the pad and out stepped Caption Gordon. Osaki and Miki then saluted the Caption. Gordon then walked up to them.

"You must be Osaki of the base, am I right." Asked Gordon

"Yes I am Caption Gordon. And welcome to the Tokyo Bay JSDF base. It's a pleaser to meet you, Sir." Said Osaki

"And this fine young lady must be Miki Saegusa. Am I right Osaki?" Asked Gordon

"Yes sir this is the girl that we have some training with right now. She's coming along in her training, sir." Said Osaki

"Good Osaki. Well let's head inside and when we are inside your office then we'll talk more with Miss. Saeugusa with us there." Said Gordon

Osaki then started to lead them to his office, as they were walking to his office. Miki then become light headed and started to fall behind them. She has never been like this before in her life. Her chest started to tighten up. She then fell to the ground and started blacking out. Osaki and Gordon turned around to see what the noise was. It was Miki lying on the ground. They ran to her aid and check to see if she was ok. She wasn't breathing. So Osaki pulled the aid cord on the wall. The alarm in the base sounded. As this was going on Gordon was trying to get Miki to start breathing. With this all going on. Inside Miki's head she was standing under the ocean again. There it was again the monster that has been haunting her dreams for the past few days. The monster looked at her and roared his mighty roar at her. Miki closed her eyes and then she opened them to see she was in the ER of the base. She looked around and saw that Osaki and Miyuki were there along with Gordon.

"Yo Kid are u alright."Asked Osaki

"Miki what happened to you out there. We almost lost you today." Said Miyuki almost crying

"Sorry guys I haven't been sleeping well the past few days and nights at all." Said Miki

"That's not good Miki. What's going on that you're not sleeping well at all." Asked Miyuki

"Well there's something I have to tell you. There's something in my dreams and it looks like some kind of monster." Said Miki

Gordon who was staying quit so far. Until he heard the word monster.

"Did you say you have been dreaming of a monster in your dreams for the past few days." Asked Gordon

"Yes sir." Said Miki

"Something isn't right here." Said Gordon

"Why is that Gordon?" Asked Osaki

"First Miki's dreams then a few days later my ship gets attacked by some kind of Monster." Said Gordon

Everyone in the room looked like they were having a hard time with this. But Gordon was thinking of the booming of Monsters from 1998-2000 that had happened thought out the world in just a few years. But there hasn't been a new monster in 5 years. So why would there be a new one now. Gordon is going to have call the H.E.A.T team on this matter.

"Caption Gordon what's on your mind." Asked Miyuki

"Well remember that Monster booming in the 90's. Well maybe that might be happening again just like it did in 1998." Said Gordon

"You're thinking of calling the H.E.A.T team down here to see what monster it is, are you Gordon." Asked Osaki

"Yes the monster team that hunts and study's monsters for a living. They're the only ones who are good at this type of thing." Said Gordon

As this is going on in the Base.

Out in the pacific ocean is an A-class nuclear submarine heading to japan on a mission to deliver some nuclear stuff to Japan. As they are getting closer to the Japanese waters they pick something up on sonar.

"What's this, what's going on?" The pilot of the submarine

The monster turned toward the submarine and started to walk towards it.

"SOS we're in trouble. Can anyone read me?" Asked the pilot

"What's the matter? Come anyone read me." Asked the caption of the Company who owned the sub.

The Monster slammed into the submarine and grabbed it and started to put so much force into it that the submarine exploded and the monster left.

A/N: And so ends Chapter 2 of Godzilla the Animated series. What did you guys think? Comment and tell me what I need to improve on. And soon Godzilla will make it into the show soon. And soon we'll have the HEAT team in it to. So have fun and have a good day guys. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: H.E.A.T

Tokyo JSDF base

7:00 am

Gordon went to Osaki's office and picked up the phone and started to put in numbers for New York.

New York Harbor

6:00 pm

The phone in Nick's office ranged and Elise awesored the phone.

"Hello Heat HQ. This is Elise speaking." Said Elise

"Hello Elise is Nick there. This is really important, that he needs to hear." Asked Gordon

"He's not here in the office. But I'll get him for you, Gordon." Said Elise

So Elise hanged up the phone and started to search for Nick in the Heat HQ. She looked everywhere for Nick. She was about to give up when she remembered he might be in Zilla's cave. Elise then went to the main computer in the HQ and turned on the monster and to her luck he was in Zilla's cave doing some research on Zilla. Elise turned on the camera in the cave and mic.

"Hey Nicky when you're done with Zilla. Gordon called and told me to tell you to call him back. he sounds like he needs to talk with you like right now." Said Elise

"Thanks Elise I'll be done here in like 5 minutes. So tell Gordon that I'll be with him in 30 mins ok." Said Nick

Elise then got off and walked back to the phone. And told Gordon to wait because Nicky was doing some tests on Zilla in his cave. Gordon told her ok and sat there waiting for Nick to call him back. Gordon then heard his phone ring half an hour later.

"Ok Gordon what's this all about? Elise said you sounded like you needed to talk to me like now. So what is it Gordon?" Asked Nick

"Well Nick I think we have a new monster on the loose. And it's big." Said Gordon

"What do you mean a new Monster, Gordon?" Asked Nick

"Nick there's a new monster and it's already attacked my ship. I want you and your team here in Japan's JSDF base located in Tokyo bay here ASAP. Ok I need some here who knows what we are dealing with." Said Gordon

Nick didn't want to believe Gordon about the new monster. So he turned on the TV and turned on the news. What showed up was very shocking to Him.

"Gordon turn on your TV and put it on the news. This will shock you." Said Nick

Gordon turned on the TV and put it on the TV TOKYO NEWS channel and what showed up was really shocking. There was a News report on the News about a nuclear submarine disappearing off the coast of Japan.

"We are coming to you live where an A-class Japanese Nuclear Submarine has gone missing. There is right now no telling what has happened to the sub. But it's being investigated into." Said the News Reporter

Just when Gordon and Nick were about to talk about the HEAT team coming out. Miki came into the room with Oaski, Miyuki, and Kazama falling behind her. Gordon looked pissed at her for coming into his office.

"I'm sorry Gordon but we tried to stop. But she instated that she had to see you now." Said Oaski

"Gordon the monster is heading this way. I know it is. He's coming this way. And he'll be soon. I just know he will." Said Miki

"Hey slow down Miki. What are you talking about?" Asked Gordon

So Miki told Gordon everything that she has had in the few hours of dreams. She also told him that she has physic powers and that she can see into the monsters mind. And she really doesn't understand that this monster is really different from all the others and really different from Zilla in New York. She also went on to say that having the Heat team here wouldn't be a good idea. Because there's no telling how strong or how this monster will handle fighting another monster. So Miki goes on to say that she might have an idea where the monster might appear at. She also said while sitting in the ER in the base. She was also thinking of a name to call the monster. She settled on calling it, GODZILLA.

"Sorry Nick but Miki's right on this. So don't come out here with your Team. It's too dangerous to put you in. Since we have no idea what this thing is capable of doing." Said Gordon

"I understand Gordon. Plus I really don't want Zilla to fight Godzilla. Because he wouldn't know what to do against him. Godzilla is larger than Zilla and most likely would cause too much damage if the two got into a fight. So I understand Gordon." Said Nick

Gordon then let Nick off the phone and turned his attention to his team.

"So Miki what has to be done?" Asked Gordon

"Well Since I have an idea where he is I think we should try to get him and bring him here. And study him." Said Miki

"Kid how you will do that. I mean the thing is 100 meters. How are you going to bring it here?" Asked Kazama

"I was thinking, that we drive a chopper over the area where Godzilla is at and wait for him to appear and then try to have him follow us." Said Miki

Gordon then looked at Miki and was thinking what she was saying. But this was the only way to make sure that Godzilla doesn't attack a city in japan. So Gordon thought about it.

"Hey Miki since your linked to Godzilla then how about if your send him a message and have it tell him to came to the base and that no one there will harm him. Think you can try and do that Miki." Asked Gordon

"I'll see Gordon. I don't if I can or not." Said Miki

"Good so people we know what's going on so get suited up and we'll leave in 2 hours." Said Gordon

It took the Team 2 hours to get everything ready but there ready. So they boarded the Chopper and were on their way to find where Godzilla is. They took about an hour to get to the spot where they wanted to be. So they hovered around the area to see if Godzilla would appear. It was 2 hours later and there was no Godzilla so far. Miki looked out the window and saw that the water was starting to move.

As they were Hovering. Something started to come out. It was Godzilla. The polite of the Chopper had to move out of Godzilla's way. Godzilla roared at the Chopper. And looked at the Chopper. Everyone in the chopper looked as Godzilla started to move away and head to the base.

A/N: And so ends Chapter 3 of GTAS. Hope you liked it. Sorry for taking so long on this I have had some trouble in my life with My Girl's life. So that has taken a lot of my time from this. And GODZILLA is here in the story. So hope you liked it and see you in Chapter 4: Godzilla. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Godzilla

The Chopper has landed on the Base and stepped out was Miki and Osaki. Then they rushed to the ops center and told Gordon that Godzilla was on his way here.

"Gordon, Godzilla is on his way here right now." Yelled Miki

"Good then have the troops get things ready before he gets here then Osaki." Said Gordon

"Yes right away Caption." Said Osaki as he ran out the ops center

As everyone was getting things setup for the arrival of Godzilla. A news Chopper was hovering above.

"This is Audrey Timmons reporting live from Tokyo Bay base in Japan. As you're watching this the troops of the base are setting things up for something big. More to come to you as things unfold." Said Audrey

As thing is going on Miki is using her ESP to find where Godzilla is at right now. But so far Godzilla has not been in her ESP range for her to tell where he is. This is very not good for her. This whole operation depends on her locating Godzilla.

"Well Miki have you found Godzilla yet?" Asked Osaki

"No I can't find him anywhere at all." Said Miki with tears coming down her face

"Hey don't cry this isn't your felt ok Miki. Don't be so hard on yourself." Said Osaki with a smile on his face

As the morning was turning into after none the operation was getting there as the ocean was starting to get a storm on the way. This was looking bad as the winds were making this hard for the men to get the equipment were they are needed to go. Jeeps were moving Flood lights to the ends of the base and Men on the ground were moving the equipment around and planting Tear Gas mines along the beach head. The Choppers were planting some underwater mines in the sea for the warning Godzilla was coming.

"This is Audrey; so far all they have done so far is put up flood lights and are planting mines around the area of the beach head. What is it that they are getting ready for that they need all this stuff?" Reported Audrey

Audrey the got a call on her cell phone. She looked at the number and it read Nick on it. She answered it and Nick's voice came through.

"Audrey get out of there now. This is the time to be there Audrey Get out of there now." Said Nick

"Why is that Nick? It's not like there's another monster on the loose or anything like that." Said Audrey

"Audrey the operation going on there is for a monster. Please leave the area now Audrey." Yelled Nick

"Wait what did you say Nick. There is another monster on the loose. Then I can't go then. This is the news story of the year just like Godzilla was when he was found out." Said Audrey

"Audrey please this monster is not the others we've fought. This one is bigger than our Godzilla. This one took out a nuclear submarine and attacked Gordon's ship. Please get out of there Audrey." Said nick with concern in his voice

"Alright Nick you win. Turn the Chopper back to New York." Said Audrey

The chopper then gets hit by the storm as the storm has hit Tokyo. The chopper rocks back and forth as the winds push on the chopper. The Flood lights turn on and they troops single the chopper to land on the base. The chopper landed on the base and they ran to the tent where everyone was.

"What's going here? Who are these people and why are they on this base." Asked Gordon

"They were in the news chopper when the storm hit the base. So the men helped them get down and on to the base." Said one of the men

"We're sorry for this Mr. But we needed to put the chopper down and get out before we were killed by the storm." Said Audrey

"And who you might be girl?" Asked Gordon

"I'm Audrey Timmons of the New York CNN. I'm here reporting this whole thing. But I didn't know about the storm so we were caught by it." Said Audrey

"Oh I knew who you are now. Aren't you dating Nick from the Heat team?" Said Miki

"Yes I am, and who you might be girl?" Asked Audrey

"My name is Miki Saeugusa. I'm part of this team and the one who named this Monster." Said Miki

Just about when Audrey was going to ask about the monster's name. The underwater mines exploded. They all ran out of the tent to see the water flashing blue and then a beam came out of the area. Then spines, then the back, and then the tail, the whole upper body was showing. Godzilla Roared and started to head to the base.

"It's started let the operation begin people." Yelled Gordon

The flood lights came on and all the lights came on to Godzilla as he was swimming to the coast line. Audrey and her camera man shooting the film. As this was going on everyone was in awe as Godzilla was at the beach head. All the troops put on the gas masks and wait for the tear gas mines to explode. Godzilla stepped onto the beach head and on to the mines. They exploded and the whole area was in the tear gas. Godzilla turned away and roared as the gas hit his eyes and made them burn. Godzilla roared again and turned back to the troops and the tent.

"Everything is coming together. Alright start the operation." Said a voice on the link com on one of the ear pieces of the troops.

Just as the operation was going as planned. A pair of tanks appeared and opened fired on Godzilla. Godzilla roared as the Tanks opened fired on him. The shells hitting every part of Godzilla's body. He roared again.

"What's going on here? Osaki tell those Tanks to cease fire NOW." Yelled Gordon

"Gordon what's going on here is this part of the plan? Asked Miki

"No the tanks were not part of the plan here at all. I order those tanks to cease fire Now." Said Gordon over the loud speaker

"Sorry Gordon but you're not in command of this operation now." Said the voice

"WHO ARE YOU ANYWAYS." Yelled Gordon

"You'll know soon Gordon." Said the Voice

As the tanks continued the firing. Godzilla's spins starts to flash blue and then let's out his Atomic Breath. The Intense heat from the beam melts the armor of the Tanks and then the tanks explode from their fuel lines caching on fire. Godzilla roars as he has won.

"This is crazy we should get out of here when we have the chance Gordon. This monster is way too powerful to handle alone. I think I should contact Nick." Said Audrey

"We're not going anywhere and you're not calling Heat. We can handle this Godzilla on our own." Said Miki

Just then as everything was in more chaos. Then four F-16's came into view. They were coming at Godzilla. Godzilla turned and roared at them as the jets were coming right at him. They lowered their missiles and locked on to Godzilla. The F-16's released their missiles and they hit Godzilla. The smoke cover the area and they all waited. As the smoke clear they could see Godzilla Standing there. Godzilla's eyes narrowed and the back of his spins started to flash again as he unleashed his Atomic Breath on the F-16's and takes out the F-16's with the men inside them. Godzilla roars again and turns back to the others.

"Miki call him off. Please we don't want to die just yet." Said Osaki

"I'll try to Osaki." Said Miki

Miki closed her eyes and waited for the link to happen. She waited for Godzilla's mind to let her in and let her talk to him. The link happened and Godzilla let her inside his mind. Miki told Godzilla that no one here will hurt him. Godzilla then told her through her link that He understands. Godzilla then turns back around and heads back to the sea. Miki opens her eyes and then falls from the large amount of ESP energy it takes to talk to him. But Audrey caught her.

"He understands Gordon." Said Miki

"Alright, just who was that voice I wonder." Said Gordon

Well after all the things we worked hard to do this operation. And Godzilla attacks armed officials and destroyed tanks and jets. And it's out there that Godzilla is out in the world thanks to miss. Timmons." Said Gordon

A/N: And that's it for this chapter. I think it was a good chapter. And sorry for the late up date. Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: CCI

7 hours have passed since the operation went underway. But something wasn't right. The operation didn't go as plan at all. People were killed. Gordon didn't understand how that guy got in the operation and managed to fuck this up so bad.

"Caption Gordon it wasn't your fault sir." Said Osaki

"But I want to know who ordered that attack on Godzilla." Said Gordon as he looked at Miki

"_Godzilla where are you and what are you thinking of right now."_ Thought Miki

"Hey cheer up kid. Godzilla is out there and we need to find him ASAP." Said Kazama

"Well Godzilla would be still in the dark if it wasn't for AUDREY BEING HERE." Yelled Miki

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't know that this would happen." Said Audrey

"And it's thanks to you and your cameraman that Godzilla is over the world and now they know what is in the world THANKS A LOT BITCH." Yelled Miki as tears went down her face

"Hey come on Miki let's go to your room and get you some sleep kido." Said Kazama as he and Miki went to her room to get her some rest

Kazama then walked back into the room and sat down in her computer chair and looked at Audrey and shook his head. Even Kazama himself wasn't pleased with what Audrey went and did.

"Audrey I think it's time for you to go back to New York and back to H.E.A.T, I'm sorry but you have caused too much to this team." Said Gordon

"I understand let's go Animal. We're leaving." Said Audrey

Audrey and Animal then walked back to the chopper and told the pilot to head back to New York and drop her off at HEAT HQ.

"Now we have to focus on where Godzilla is at before he decides to attack a major city or something." Said Miyuki

"I don't think he'll do that unless he is attacked." Said Osaki

As the others are talking Miki lies in bed and sleeping. As Miki was sleeping she was once again in the mind scape of Godzilla. He was moving slowly. Looked like he wasn't too far from the base. She was seeing things that only Godzilla himself can see. He was allowing her to see through his eyes and let her see what world he lives in. She was amazed at the world that Godzilla lives in is filled with so many fish and sea life. She was happy that Godzilla had something to call home and not have a cave like the other Godzilla has. Godzilla then cut the link and Miki woke up.

"I've never knew what kind of world he lives in. But now I do. Unlike the other one, our Godzilla's home is the all the seas." Said Miki to herself.

As she was waking up she could hear the others talking. They were talking about Godzilla.

"I think we should get the HEAT team to come in and handle this thing." Said Miyuki

"No their Godzilla won't last too long against this Godzilla. This one took on Tanks and F-16 fighter jets and destroyed them. Their Godzilla isn't ready for this one yet." Said Gordon

"Godzilla was only attacking out of self-defense and he's near the base also." Said Miki

They all turned around and saw that Miki was awake.

Hey kido how do you feel?" Asked Kazama

"I'm feeling better than last night. But Godzilla isn't evil he was attacked and he did what anyone would do and fought back. But I want to know Gordon who would have attacked Godzilla." Said Miki

"Well only one name comes to my mind and that name is the CCI." Said Gordon

"CCI, who are they Gordon." Asked Miyuki

"The CCI Stands for Crisis Control Institute. They have been around over 70 years. They have been fighting monsters for years. Like King Kong, Godzilla, The wolf man, ECT." Said Gordon

"Who is the head of this CCI Gordon?" Asked Osaki

That would be 26 year old Mitsuo Katagiri. He is the head of CCI." Said Gordon

"Wait I've heard that name before" Said Miki

"Yes I was part of the Japanese Self-defense forces before he went rouge and made the CCI. Unlike Heat and us, they want all the monsters to be killed." Said Gordon

"But why not all monsters are evil." Said Miki

"Well in their case they don't care. They want all monsters gone." Said Gordon

Just then Miki was linked to Godzilla as he was sensing something.

"Guys look outside." Said Miki

They looked outside and saw the Choppers, Planes and a few Ships were already on their way to Godzilla's location. Just then the water started to glow and a beam came out and then the whole upper half of Godzilla's body was up out of the water. Godzilla roared as the choppers and planes were coming. They locked on to Godzilla and fired their missiles. They hit Godzilla and one of the missiles stroke a weak spot on Godzilla's right shoulder and caused some of the skin to bleed. Godzilla roared and his spins flash blue and he unleashed his Atomic Breath on the choppers first. Two of the Choppers were blasted blown apart. The other three again fired their missiles and hit Godzilla again. Godzilla's spines flashed blue again and the choppers were blasted out of the sky. Then the F-16's and the Battleships opened fired on Godzilla. They unloaded everything on to Godzilla. They stopped and wait for the smoke to clear. Then out of the smoke Godzilla's Atomic Breath hit the 2 F-16's and blasted them apart. Godzilla roared as he turned and looked at the battleships and then blasted them apart too as well. Godzilla then Roared again as he went back under the water.

"Damn the CCI for doing this." Said Gordon as he was gridding his teeth.

"Why do they want to get their men killed to kill Godzilla?" Asked Miki

"Because Katagiri doesn't care who dies as long as the mission is to kill the monster." Said Gordon

Then out of the water Godzilla exploded out of and roared. Then started to move back to the base.

"Miki call him off." Said Oaski

Miki closed her eyes and linked to Godzilla

"_Godzilla calm down. It's over we're not going to harm you. Ok. Please calm down and go back to the sea." _Said Miki to Godzilla

Godzilla then stopped and looked down at Miki and nodded his head and turned back around and back into the ocean. They all watched as Godzilla went back to the sea and was waiting for the next attack by the CCI. Godzilla Roared one last time and then disappeared under the waves.

**A/N: And there another one done. Please check out the link and like the Godzilla: The Animated Series page on Facebook. We fans of Godzilla want this to happen and become real. So please help the page. pages/Godzilla-The-Animated-Series/208208086043432**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: It Only just begins

"That's two attacks the CCI have done with Godzilla." Said Miki

"I know Katagiri, isn't one to give up. But he'll stop for now. But he'll attack Godzilla again in the future." Said Gordon

Miki lend back against the wall and sled down the wall and was asleep again. Again She was inside Godzilla's mind and was wondering why she was there again. She looked around and was seeing what Godzilla was doing in the sea. He was walking on the sea floor. Godzilla walked along the sea floor and look around himself to see if there was anything of the humans around. He then started to swim to the surface and took in a large amount of air and exhaled. Godzilla then roared and went back down into the sea. The link then ended. Miki was back in the room with the others. 

"But why does the CCI want every monster gone. Don't they understand that not all monsters are threats?" Said Miyuki

"We know that along with Heat. But the CCI doesn't it. All they see are monsters and they need to be killed." Said Gordon

"Maybe if the CCI didn't gone ahead and attacked Godzilla. Then people wouldn't have been killed by Godzilla. But even I don't know if Godzilla won't attack a city." Said Miki

"Whatever the case, we have to be ready for the next time they attack Godzilla." Said Osaki

Outside Godzilla surfaced and roared and then went back into the sea.

**A/N: And that is it for the First Episode of Godzilla: The Animated Series. Hope you all liked it. Now we move onto Episode 2: The Spiked Monster. See you there. **


End file.
